


I'm Sorry

by literally_no_idea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Don't copy to another site, Electrocution, Gore, Graphic Description, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Other, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Self-Hatred, Shock Collars, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: It's easy to forget that Peter's still just a kid.[Torture, Rape, and Internalized Victim Blaming are included in this story, among other likely triggering topics. Please stay safe.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, so this story is definitely a darker one. If that's not your cup of tea, or if you have experienced these kinds of traumas, I strongly recommend that you not read this story, or at the very least proceed with caution. Resources that you can reach out to if you are struggling will be listed in the end notes. Stay safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see end of chapter for links to resources.

It’s easy to forget that Peter’s just kid. He’s capable of doing so much, is enhanced by the spider DNA and is already so smart just on his own, that sometimes even Tony forgets that he’s still just a high school student.

 

Peter’s youth is obvious when Tony finds him underground beneath a Hydra base, in a cage with some kind of locked collar around his neck, hands and ankles cuffed together in an X-shape behind his back. Peter’s been missing for about two weeks at this point; it had taken the Avengers that long just to track down the right people, get the information they needed, and find the right place.

 

Tony taps gently on the bars of the cage, and Peter wakes up, stiffening. He doesn’t even look up at Tony as he speaks. “Please, please fuck me, I, I’ll be good, please let me, sir, I promise, I promise I’ll do better, do more, please, please,” he begs, and Tony staggers back a step, eyes wide.

 

“Peter. Kid, you’re okay, you’re safe. It’s me. It’s Tony. We’re gonna get you out of here, okay?”

 

Peter looks up, eyes wide. “M-Mr. Stark? I. I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, I’m sorry,” he says, and then he starts sobbing, whole body shaking with each breath. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

 

“Shh, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for, kid. Let’s get you out of here,” Tony says, walking around the cage to find the door on it. The door is on the other side, closed with a padlock, and Tony reforms the suit around his hand, crushing the lock and opening the door. He unclips the cuffs from each other, deciding that taking them off can wait until they’re out of here, and reaches in to help Peter out. “Come on, kid.”

 

Peter turns around to stare at Tony’s hand. “I’m okay,” he says quietly, and Tony frowns, but pulls his hand back.

 

Peter climbs out of the cage and goes to stand, only to collapse back to his knees. “Whoa!” Tony jumps forward to grab Peter, but the kid flinches, and Tony stops. “Kid? Are you okay?”

 

Peter starts to cry again, and Tony’s heart breaks a little. “I’m sorry, I’m- it’s stupid, you’re not going to hurt me, I’m- yeah, just, I can’t stand, I can’t,” he says and Tony nods.

 

“Okay. I’m going to pick you up and carry you, okay? We’re going to get back to the ship, and then we’re going to go back to Avengers tower to get you looked at, are you ready?” Tony asks, and Peter nods. Tony picks him up, trying to ignore the way Peter flinches because he doesn’t really have a lot of choices, and this isn't the time or place to discuss things.

 

They get back to the ship, and Tony lays Peter down on a stretcher before going to talk with the rest of the team, starting the ship and taking off.

 

“What’s around his neck? What did they do to him?” Steve asks.

 

“I don't know, but he’s terrified. He couldn’t walk, he’d been kept in cage. Flinched when I tried to touch him. But when I first entered the room, before he saw it was me, he…” Tony trails off, not sure if he’s willing to share the rest.

 

“Tony, if we’re going to help him, to treat him appropriately, we need to know,” Natasha says gently, and Tony sighs.

 

“Before he saw it was me, I tapped on the cage. He woke up shaking, begging me to… to fuck him,” Tony says, and there’s an uncomfortable silence as everyone processes this.

 

“Okay. That’s more than likely why he flinched. Traumatized by touch. If he was begging, then I’m willing to bet that thing on his neck causes some kind of pain. They probably used it to hurt him if he didn’t ask them to rape him,” Natasha says, and everyone turns to stare at her. She shrugs. “I’ve done some terrible things. Seen some terrible things. This wasn’t uncommon in my line of work.”

 

“Okay, so what does that mean for him? What do we do from here? I know a lot of things, but rape trauma isn’t my speciality,” Tony says, and Natasha shrugs again.

 

“Could mean tons of things. It depends on how he reacts specifically, what exactly they did to him. STD testing would be a good start, though. Therapy, if he’s willing and able. Getting that thing on his neck off, obviously,” Natasha says, and Tony takes a shaky breath.

 

“I don't think I’m going to have an easy conversation with May later,” he says. “Let’s just get him to the medical floor at the tower, we can go from there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> United States Resources:  
> RAINN (Rape, Abuse & Incest National Network): [ Website Here ](https://www.rainn.org)  
> Suicide Hotline: Call 1-800-273-8255, or Text "Help" to 741741  
> International Resources:  
> Pandora's Project/Pandora's Aquarium (Support, resources, and forum for survivors of rape, sexual assault, sexual harassment, and sexual abuse): [ Website Here ](https://pandys.org/)  
> List of International Suicide Hotlines: [ Website Directory Here ](http://suicideprevention.wikia.com/wiki/International_Suicide_Prevention_Directory)  
> Stay safe. You're not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter includes graphic descriptions of wounds. it's not pretty; this is why the gore tags are currently included. if that's not something you want to read, this might be a chapter to skip.

By the time the ship lands, Peter is passed out on the stretcher Tony had set him on, and Clint and Natasha take either end of the stretcher, hoping to wheel Peter into the med bay without him waking up. They almost succeed, but just as they’re entering med bay, Peter suddenly sits upright with his eyes wide, hyperventilating and gasping words out between breaths. “Please, please, please,” he repeats, and Clint and Natasha stop the stretcher, Natasha gesturing for Clint to take a step back.

 

“Shh, breathe, мой мальчик (my boy), breathe, you’re safe, you’re safe, it’s Natasha, you’re in Avengers tower, in the med bay, it’s February 9th, 2019, Clint and I are here, no one else. You’re safe,” she repeats, and she continues to talk, even as Peter starts to beg, cry, and then scream, still sitting up straight, eyes staring at nothing.

 

“What’s happening?” Clint asks, when a few minutes have passed and Peter shows no signs of calming down.

 

“I think he’s still asleep, having a nightmare,” Natasha says quietly. “I’m guessing this is the way his brain has been coping with his trauma. If they made him pretend to be willing while he was awake, his subconscious might have used dreams as a form of catharsis, a time when he’s allowed to show how hurt he is.”

 

Peter continues to scream for a few more minutes before finally collapsing back onto the stretcher, chest heaving as he tries to breathe. Natasha and Clint push the stretcher the rest of the way into the med bay, then step back as Bruce and Tony start to examine him, performing various scans before Peter can wake up.

 

The results aren’t exactly comforting; weakness due to dehydration and lack of food, welts and abrasions around the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, a couple broken ribs that have started to heal improperly, bruising and scarring down his back, mild internal bleeding, and most horrifying, in Tony’s current opinion, a ring of burned flesh around his neck underneath the collar, which Tony can now identify as some kind of shock collar.

 

It’s bad, and that’s only what they can identify physically through scans; Tony’s sure that the emotional and psychological scarring has to be terrible, and he’s not sure whether Peter might also have some kind STDs from being raped. He tries not to think about, because the thought makes him sick, and he needs to call May before he does anything else. He nods silently to Bruce, who’s planning on doing a few more tests, and steps out to call her.

 

May picks up on the second ring. “Tony? Did you find him? Is he okay?”

 

Tony takes a deep breath, steeling himself for what comes next. “May, I don’t know if you want to come to the tower or not, but we did find him. He’s… he’s in bad shape, May, I really don’t know if you want to see this.”

 

“I don’t care, I just need to see him. I need to know he’s alive. I’ll be over soon, if that’s okay,” she says.

 

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll see you when you get here,” Tony says, and he hangs up, heading back in to talk to Bruce and see if they can’t get that collar off of Peter’s neck.

 

It takes a moment for Tony to figure out how to take the collar off without having to touch Peter, but he gets it off within about 10 minutes, and he’s not sure if he should be happy it’s off or disgusted by what he finds on Peter’s neck where the collar had been.

 

The scarring is bad; some of Peter’s flesh had even come off with the collar, and Peter’s neck is a patchwork of burns, scarring, and infected skin, and Tony wants to throw up, but he pushes back the bile in his throat, determined to do as much as he can for Peter as quickly as he can; the boy doesn’t deserve to suffer for any longer than he already has. However, for the rest of this, he’s going to need Peter awake, as much as he hates to wake the kid up so soon.

 

“Peter,” he says softly, and Peter’s eyes open immediately, staring up at Tony. “Hey kid, I’m going to need your help here. I don’t want to touch you anymore than I have to, but I need to know what hurts the most, and I want you to tell me if there’s anything you don’t want me to do, okay? I’ll tell you what I’m going to do before I do it,” Tony says, and Peter nods slowly.

 

Tony points at the cuffs on Peter’s wrists and ankles. “Can you take those off on your own? I want to see if there’s any damage underneath them,” he says, and Peter reaches down, unbuckling the cuffs on his ankles, then the ones on his wrists, dropping the cuffs on the floor. “Thanks, kid. Can I you hold out your arms? I’m going to lean in and get a better look.”

 

Tony examines his wrists and ankles, nodding. “Okay, we can work with that. Can I look at your neck?” They go through the whole process with Peter mostly silent, letting Tony check everything he wants to see, and then Tony has to ask. “Peter, when I came to get you, you said something about sex. Did they rape you?” he asks, and Peter shakes his head.

 

“No, they… I asked them to do it, so it wasn’t- but uh, I… I had sex with them. I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” he says, and his voice wavers like he’s about to cry. 

 

“Whoa, hey, it’s okay, kiddo,” Tony says, deciding to shelve that conversation for a later date, “take some deep breaths for me. There you go, that’s it. Okay, I have to ask this next question, kid, it’s important, but you take all the time you need to answer, alright? Okay. Did they use condoms?”

 

Peter shakes his head, refusing to make eye contact, and Tony tries to stay calm. “Okay, then I’ll need to do a few tests, but it can wait for now. Thank you for telling me. Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?”

 

“Pizza?” Peter says quietly, and Tony nods.

 

“You’ve got it, kid. What kind?”

 

“Ham and pineapple?”

 

“Terrible choice, but anything for you, kiddo,” Tony says, and Peter smiles for the first time since Tony found him in that basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> United States Resources:  
> RAINN (Rape, Abuse & Incest National Network): [ Website Here ](https://www.rainn.org)  
> Suicide Hotline: Call 1-800-273-8255, or Text "Help" to 741741  
> International Resources:  
> Pandora's Project/Pandora's Aquarium (Support, resources, and forum for survivors of rape, sexual assault, sexual harassment, and sexual abuse): [ Website Here ](https://pandys.org/)  
> List of International Suicide Hotlines: [ Website Directory Here ](http://suicideprevention.wikia.com/wiki/International_Suicide_Prevention_Directory)  
> Stay safe. You're not alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a flashback to when peter was first captured. be warned that this chapter is not particularly pleasant. please be safe. resources are listed in the end notes.

It’s dark. That’s all Peter can really tell about his surroundings. He’s still in the suit, but his hands and feet are… chained? cuffed? behind his back, and he can’t figure out what else is going on. The suit won’t respond to his commands, and he’s trying to figure out more when he hears a door open.

 

“Finally awake, little Spider? I was beginning to wonder if you had died on accident. You sure seem pretty… breakable,” a woman’s voice says, and Peter looks up but he still can’t see anything, and that’s confusing. “Hold on, you’re probably so confused, aren’t you, darling? Let’s get that mask off,” the woman says, and now Peter shakes his head.

 

“No, no, that’s not necessary!” he yelps as the mask is pulled off, and he blinks, trying to adjust to the sudden change in lighting. He’s in a room that appears to be made entirely of concrete, and there’s not much around him. Some kind of dog kennel or something near the back of the room, a bucket in the corner, a table and a single chair that the woman is sitting on in front of him. He’s on the floor in front of her, and with the way he’s been restrained, he’s in a kneeling position, his head directly between the woman’s knees.

 

“Wow, you are a young one, aren’t you? Look at you! What are you, eighteen at best? And you’re really small, is it the suit that makes you so strong?” the woman asks, leaning down to get a better look at him.

 

Peter’s just thinking of head butting her when she grabs his hair, using it to pull his head back so she can see his face. “That’s a great question, maybe we could talk about it, if you want to just uncuff me real quick--”

 

“No, of course not, you’re here for a reason, babe, I can’t just let you go. Now, if you can give me the information I need, you can go, but I’m going to need you to answer some questions about your new teammates, the Avengers.”

 

Peter shakes his head as well as he can with the woman’s hand still tightly gripping his hair. “No, I-I can’t do that,” he says, and the woman sighs.

 

“All you superhero types are the same. Always prefer to be hurt than just willing give the information people ask for. Why is that?” She stands and walks over to the table, taking two things off of it that Peter couldn’t see from the floor. She walks back over to Peter, wrapping one thing around his neck and humming as it clicks into place, tightening until it feels just slightly painful. “Come on, kid. just give me the few things I want to know.”

 

“I-I really can’t do that, and even if I could, I wouldn’t, okay? I don’t help bad people.”

 

The woman sighs. “Fine. Such a shame to ruin something so beautiful so soon, but it can’t be avoided.” The woman looks down at the thing still in her hand, fidgeting with something on it before she flicks a switch on the side. Pain explodes across Peter’s neck, and he shouts, body spasming and limbs pulling against his bonds. “Just tell me, kid. That’s only the mid range setting. There’s a lot of room to make this worse.”

 

“No, I can’t. I can’t,” Peter pants out, and he regrets it almost immediately when she adjusts something and flips the switch on the side again. Peter’s surprised one of his shoulders doesn’t dislocate from how hard they’re straining as he screams, sobbing when the switch is turned off again. “Please don’t, stop,” he cries, and the woman just sighs.

 

“We’ll talk some more later, okay sweetie? Maybe your mind will have changed by then.” The woman leaves the room, turning the lights off as she goes, and Peter lets himself slump to lay on his side on the floor, heaving in breaths as he tries to figure out what he’s going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> United States Resources:  
> RAINN (Rape, Abuse & Incest National Network): [ Website Here ](http://rainn.org/)  
> Suicide Hotline: Call 1-800-273-8255, or Text "Help" to 741741
> 
> International Resources:  
> Pandora's Project/Pandora's Aquarium (Support, resources, and forum for survivors of rape, sexual assault, sexual harassment, and sexual abuse): [ Website Here ](https://pandys.org/)  
> List of International Suicide Hotlines: [ Website Directory Here ](http://suicideprevention.wikia.com/wiki/International_Suicide_Prevention_Directory)
> 
> Stay safe. You're not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May comes to talk to Peter.

Aunt May comes to the tower the day after Peter is rescued, and it’s all she can do to not break down crying and clutch Peter to her chest like a little kid again. Tony had warned her in advance that touch might scare him, and he had tried to explain Peter’s wounds as gently as possible, but it was hard, and May had still needed to calm down before she went to talk to Peter. She knew when she found that he was Spider-man, she knew that would come with risks, dangers, but this was… hard to process.

 

Still, when she enters the bedroom Tony’s set Peter up in, she has to hold back tears when he stiffens, looking up wide eyed only to relax when he recognizes her. “Hey, Aunt May,” he says quietly, and she steps in, smiling even as tears threaten to spill down her face.

 

“Hey, Peter. How are you feeling?” She takes a seat in a chair against the wall, and Peter shrugs. She tries to ignore the scarring across Peter’s neck and the way he’s curled in on himself, arms wrapped protectively around the legs he has tucked up against his chest.

 

“I’m okay. I’m just tired. Really tired. And hungry? But Mr. Stark is taking care of me, he’s been really nice, and he’s made sure to check in on me and confirm that I’m eating, and resting, and he’s even gotten me these really strong over the counter meds that are helping with the pain, and… yeah, I’m good. I’ve missed you, Aunt May,” Peter adds softly.

 

May leans forward, trying to look as open and non-threatening as she can. “I’ve missed you too, Pete. Take all the time you need to recover, okay? I trust Tony. He’ll take care of you, and I’ll probably just be one more voice repeating what he says. But I’m only a phone call away, okay?”

 

Peter nods, and May stands, heading back towards the door. “Oh, and Peter?” He looks up at her, and she smiles, tries to make the smile reaches her eyes but she has a feeling she’s failing. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Aunt May.” It’s quiet, almost impossible to hear, but it’s enough for her. May turns and leaves the room, and she manages to get all the way to Tony’s workshop before she breaks down crying. Tony stops his work on the data in front of him to go sit beside her, one arm around her shoulder while he silently lets her process everything. He knows what this is like from every side; the person who’s been hurt, the person who’s scared for them, the person who’s seen it all before. He knows this pain well, so he just waits, and gives May the time she needs. He has a feeling this will be a common occurrence for the next few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> United States Resources:  
> RAINN (Rape, Abuse & Incest National Network): [ Website Here ](https://www.rainn.org)  
> Suicide Hotline: Call 1-800-273-8255, or Text "Help" to 741741
> 
> International Resources:  
> Pandora's Project/Pandora's Aquarium (Support, resources, and forum for survivors of rape, sexual assault, sexual harassment, and sexual abuse): [ Website Here ](https://pandys.org)  
> List of International Suicide Hotlines: [ Website Directory Here ](http://suicideprevention.wikia.com/wiki/International_Suicide_Prevention_Directory)
> 
> Stay safe. You're not alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be careful folks. This is another very dark, violent chapter.

The next time someone enters the room, it’s a man, dressed in all black and smiling in a way that sends a shiver down Peter’s spine. He’s still laid out on his side, wrists and ankles chained behind him, and Peter can’t get the leverage to pull himself upright. The man walks over and picks up the remote for the collar off of the table, then crouches down in front of Peter, using a hand in Peter’s hair to drag him up onto his knees before letting go and stepping back. Tears start to form in the corners of his eyes from the pain, and the man just laughs.

 

“Aww, poor kid, does that hurt? Really, if you’re such a little bitch about pain, how do you manage being a vigilante? Unless you’re a masochist, and those are tears of joy?” The man smirks, and Peter looks down to avoid his gaze. “Well, at least you’re respectful enough not to make eye contact. Now, my friend says you weren’t willing to share any information when she met with you. How about now?”

 

Peter shakes his head. “No, I can’t, I won’t,” the words come out more quietly than Peter had intended, and the man’s eyebrows furrow.

 

“Did you just tell me no? Well, that won’t do. I don’t want to hear any negatives out of your mouth. I want ‘yes sir’ and ‘please,’ or ‘yes ma’am’ if one of the ladies is here. Let’s practice that again. Care to share any information, kid?”

 

“N-No, I can’t,” Peter repeats, then screams when the collar shocks him, far stronger than when the woman had done it, or maybe it’s because his neck already hurts, Peter’s not sure.

 

“You’re not stupid, are you? I told you, I only want to hear ‘please’ or ‘yes sir.’ Let’s try this again. Tell me what I want to know.”

 

“No, no, I can’t.” The collar activates again, and this time the pain lasts at least a few minutes, Peter dropping onto his side again, body spasming and his wrists and ankles screaming in pain as he pulls against the bonds involuntarily.

 

The man picks him back up by his hair when the shock stops. “How about now?”

 

“Please, don’t, not again,” Peter pleads. This time, when the pain causes Peter to fall over, the man kicks him over onto his back, stepping down on his hip until his arms and legs feel like they’re going to rip off from the pressure. The shock stops, but the man keeps his boot on Peter’s hip.

 

“Please, please, please,” Peter repeats, and then the pressure’s gone, and Peter’s being kicked back over onto his side.

 

“Much better. This was fun. We’ll do it again sometime, okay Spider boy? For now, let’s get you into your new home.” The man grabs his arms, lifting him up and carrying him over to the dog kennel. He opens the door, shoves Peter inside, and shuts the door again, locking it with a padlock. “There you go! See, your own little space. Maybe, if you’re good, I’ll give you a bowl of water or food next time. Bye, kid.”

 

The man leaves, and when the door shuts behind him, Peter starts to sob, short hitching breaths around tears, and the small walls of the kennel keep him upright when he starts to fall over. As he finally starts to calm down, he tries to think his way through what he knows, but it’s not much. There’s a woman here. He doesn’t know her name. And a man, whose name he also doesn’t know. He doesn’t know where he is, why he’s here, or who these people are.

 

He knows he’s in pain, and he can’t tell them anything, and he knows that he should probably do as much as he can to please these people to avoid as much pain as he can. It’s not a great start, but he guesses it’ll have to do, until Mr. Stark comes to save him. Because he will, right? Of course he would. But… no. He can’t think like that. Mr. Stark cares, and he’ll definitely come to get him. So he just has to wait. He can do that. He can do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> United States Resources:  
> RAINN (Rape, Abuse & Incest National Network): [ Website Here ](https://www.rainn.org)  
> Suicide Hotline: Call 1-800-273-8255, or Text "Help" to 741741
> 
> International Resources:  
> Pandora's Project/Pandora's Aquarium (Support, resources, and forum for survivors of rape, sexual assault, sexual harassment, and sexual abuse): [ Website Here ](https://pandys.org)  
> List of International Suicide Hotlines: [ Website Directory Here ](http://suicideprevention.wikia.com/wiki/International_Suicide_Prevention_Directory)
> 
> Stay safe. You're not alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long! This is short, but I thought I'd at least get something back out there.

Peter wakes up to the smell of cum and burnt flesh, and it takes him a few minutes to realize that he’s not in that room, he’s not in the cage, he’s laying in the bed in the room that Mr. Stark had given him, and he’s alone and safe and awake. He can still smell the burnt flesh though, and he barely makes it to the bathroom in time before he starts to throw up.

 

He’s dry heaving, kneeling in front of the toilet with his face over the water, just in case there’s still anything left in his stomach, when JARVIS’s voice comes from the ceiling, startling him.

 

“Apologies, Mr. Parker, but Mr. Stark has asked whether he can enter your room or not.”

 

Peter hesitates, because he really doesn’t want his mentor to see him like this, but he also could really benefit from seeing a familiar face right now. His need for reassurance wins out, and he tells Jarvis that Mr. Stark can come in.

 

Peter grabs the sink counter to pull himself up on shaky legs, rinsing his mouth out a few times to get rid of the burning taste of stomach acid before he goes back to the bedroom, where he finds Tony standing just inside the doorway, like he’s trying to respect Peter’s personal space.

 

Peter appreciates it, because he thinks that if Tony was any less than ten feet away from him he might throw up again.

 

“How are you holding up, kid?”

 

Peter shrugs. “Not great,” he says, and his voice is dry and raspy. He coughs, clears his throat, tries again. “I’m tired. Scared. It’s hard to feel like I’m actually here. I’m sorry.”

 

Tony frowns. “Why are you sorry?”

 

“You said you felt responsible for me. And then, then I went and got kidnapped, and--”

 

“And that’s not your fault,” Tony says, and he starts to take a step forward, but then realizes at the last second and stops, moving his foot back. “Look. This isn’t your fault. None of this was your fault.”

 

Peter shakes his head. “I messed up. I… I let them do things, let them have things…” Peter stares at the carpet in front of him, watches his own leg bounce, can’t remember when he started doing that. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault.”

 

Peter doesn’t respond to that. He doesn’t know what to say, and he’s just so tired, and he doesn’t even know where to begin. He hears Tony take a deep breath.

 

“Okay. Well, I’ll see you later, kid, okay? Get some rest. The rest of the pizza is in the fridge out here, and I’m just. Going to head back to my workshop. Let JARVIS know if you need anything?”

 

Peter nods. “I will.”

 

Tony leaves, and Peter climbs back in bed, curls up, and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> United States Resources:  
> RAINN (Rape, Abuse, and Incest National Network): [ Website Here ](https://www.rainn.org)  
> Suicide Hotline: Call 1-800-273-8255, or Text "Help" to 741741
> 
> International Resources:  
> Pandora's Project/Pandora's Aquarium (Support, resources, and forum for survivors of rape, sexual assault, sexual harassment, and sexual abuse): [ Website Here ](https://pandys.org)  
> List of International Suicide Hotlines: [ Website Directory Here ](http://suicideprevention.wikia.com/wiki/International_Suicide_Prevention_Directory)
> 
> Stay safe. You're not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> United States Resources:  
> RAINN (Rape, Abuse & Incest National Network): [ Website Here ](https://www.rainn.org)  
> Suicide Hotline: Call 1-800-273-8255, or Text "Help" to 741741  
> International Resources:  
> Pandora's Project/Pandora's Aquarium (Support, resources, and forum for survivors of rape, sexual assault, sexual harassment, and sexual abuse): [ Website Here ](https://pandys.org/)  
> List of International Suicide Hotlines: [ Website Directory Here ](http://suicideprevention.wikia.com/wiki/International_Suicide_Prevention_Directory)  
> Stay safe. You're not alone.


End file.
